1251 Su
Recap for 10/3/18 This took place during the summer of 1251 Silvanius summoned Lepardo (the Grog who believes he is decended from King Arthur), Hans (one of the newest grogs that has the flaw uncontrolable strength) and Anontio the Soldier (the grog who always sounds like he slightly threatening someone) Silvanius told them that he wanted them to go to the University of Bologna and deliver a sealed letter to the librarian asking for some books. The grogs left on horseback and when they got to Terrincina they realized that the people in town were unhappy and that the town priest, Giuseppe, was speaking to the town guards and looking very nervous before he walked back into the town church. The group wanted to know what was going on so they went to the church. The priest thinking this was business as usual (because the group wasn't wearing the Count's Livery) asked them if they had come to confess. Hans did, so they went into the confessional and Hans confessed that he had been touching himself (he's 15 years old) and due to his uncontrolable strength he nearly ripped his dick off. The priest said perhaps this was God's way of stopping him from committing that sin. He told him to recite 3 hail Mary's. After the confessional, the group asked why he looked so nervous and the piest said that the people of the town were very angry. The group asked why when the Count always did his best to keep the people happy. The priest said not to mention the Count's name because the people were unhappy that even though he got his children back from Belgen, they were missing their children a year and a half later. Giuseppe siad if they didn't have any buisness in town they should leave soon. The group agreed and continued on their way.They made it through the swamps north of Terricina without any trouble but it was getting close to evening so they decided to stop in Norba and sleep in an inn. The stopped at the Pig and Pony Inn and paid for their rooms and for supper. After they sat down a youg boy of about 10-12 years old came tottering by carrying a tray with their food on it. The group did and awareness roll and Percival rolled a 1 and noticed that when the child was around he gave off an unpleasant aura that was similar to when they were close to the Magi. The group decieded they would need to take this boy with them and see if the Magi could determine if he was magical. The group asked Willem (the boy) if he would like to be paid to do a job for them. The boy rudely replied that he didn't sleep with men and if they wanted that kind of thing they should go to the Pig and a Poke Inn. The group explained that they were going to collect books and they needed someone to help carry them. The boy asked for a shilling and would only do it if the Inn master was ok with it. The group asked the Inn master and he agreed if they paid him 3 shillings for the loss of the serving boy. The group agreed and paid the necessary 4 four shillings to get Willem The next day the group continued to set out for Bolonga and on the way they saw a few caravans going south towards Naples being protected by the Mercenaries wearing the badge of a red arm holding a black dagger. Antonio made an insulting remark toward the mercenaries and they were about to start a fight when Willem who was freaking out about it had a magical disturbance and cause a tree next to the road to burst into flames. the mercenaries thought it was a Faerie attack and rushed their caravan away as quckly as possible. The group spent the rest of the day going through the mountains but had to stop a nightfall in the mountains. They set up watch but the second person on watch botched and fell asleep. When the group woke up the next day they found they were in a strange cave, lying on grass woven mats and a tall man with nut brown skin, wearing animal skins, carrying a stone head spear and a hide shield stretched over a wicker frame was watching them. They asked where they were and what had happened. The tall man said his name was Luke and that the Great Ones had listened to their prayers and delivered the Emissaries to the Brucba people in their time of need. He then told the group to please follow him to the elders so they may explain what to do next. The group followed Luke down the cave hallway and out into a very large, three tiered cavern with many smaller caves along the sides. There were many of the Brucba people going about their daily lives: sewing, cooking, talking, trading things, etc. In the middle of the cavern there were steps up to a raised dais of about 20 feet tall. The group was led up to the dais and at the top they found a small group of old men sitting on the ground around short tables. The Elders welcomed the group and called for a feast in their honor. They explained to the group that they found them just outside the mouth of their caves after a bright flash of light and a thunderous boom. They knew the group had to be the Emissaries of the Great Ones because whenever the Great Ones use their powers it is followed by a flash of light and thunderous sound. Also the group was clad in the garb of the Great Ones. They told the group that the Brucba people would only wear animal skins as reverence to the Great Ones. The Elders asked the Emissaries to help them find the Stone of Concordat. The group asked what that was and the Elders said that many, many, years ago the Brucba people were torn from their lands and thrown into a strange new place. They had no supplies and little hope for survival, but the Great Ones came to them, gave them supplies, and left them with the Stone of Concordat, a large red stone that was the physical conduit between the Great Ones and the Brucba. The elders said that their hated enemies, the Lares, had snuck in, killed many people, and took the Stone of Concordat. the Elders begged the group to help bring back the Stone. The Group agreed but said they needed help to do it. The Elders turned to Luke and he said that the Brucba warriors were few as most had suffered injuries fighting off the Lares and the rest were needed to protect the caves, but he was able to get 2 warriors and himself to go with the group. Luke told the group as they were leaving the caves to be careful, The lands next to the caves were called the lands of desolation because there was nothing but bare earth and some house sized stones on it. Luke warned that the Lares might have set up some ambushes on the way. The group moved slowly, stealthfuly and made it past the Lands of Desolation and came to the forest. In the forest the group saw these massive circular brown walls that seemed to reach up so high into the heavens that the tops couldn't be seen. The group asked about them and Luke said that they had appeared one day suddenly and they believed it must have been the work of the Great Ones. Luke didn't know what was at the top. Anyone who had tried to climb it either had fallen to their deaths or had never been heard from since. The group went into the forest and was able to sneak up upon a patrol of Lares with the help of the Brucba. They were able to take down the Lares with a careful ambush and a few good rolls. They were able to keep one of the Lares alive and tied up. They began to ask it some questions. The Lares told them that they had to take the Stone of Concordat, because the Brucba invaded their lands, and they were no longer able to speak to their Ancient Gods, and even worse the Brucba had called upon their Gods to lay waste to the Lares lands. Lares soldier "That land belonged to us, our people lived there and those vile Brucba called upon their gods, killed hundreds of us, men women and children, and left the land desolate. They deserve everything we've given them and far worse!" The lares soldier then resigned himself to die and began to softly mutter to himself as if in prayer. Anontio (played by Tyler) rolled well enough on awareness to realize that the prayer the Lares was saying was in Latin. Antoino responded back to the Lares in Latin "Wait! Wait! You speak Latin?" The Lares soldier" How is it that you speak the God Tounge? This is the language our ancient Gods spoke to us. Why do you do the bidding of the vile Brucba if you speak the God Tounge?!" The group asked the lares soldier to take them to their village because things didn't add up: Latin being the God tounge, what really happened between the Lares and the Brucba, and what the Stone of Concordat really was. The Lares agreed but only if the group killed the Brucba. The group took the Brucba out of sight and Luke told them that if it meant the Stone of Concordat would be returned to the Brucba they would gladly give their lives to the Emmissaries. The group said no that wasn't necessary they just need the Brucba to scream as if they were being murdered. After the "Killing" the lares showed the group to the Lares village hidden deep in the forest. The buildings were made of plant roots coming out of the ground and woven together to form houses and archways. With an awareness roll the group realized that the layout of the Lares town looked very much like an old roman town with a plazza in the town square. The lares took the group to that Plazza and it had a small amphitheatre with a group of elders sitting and talking. When the group asked the elders who their gods were they said they had many many gods like the Gracchi, Scipio africanus, Flavius and other such names. The group asked to see the Stone of Concordat and they said that because they spoke the God tounge they might be able to speak with the Lares Gods. The stone was brought out and the group saw that it was a finely cut ruby about the size of a dinner table. It was about this time that the Lares soldiers dragged in a Brucba warrior, one of the ones who had helped our group. The Lares threatened him with death and he laughed in their faces. The Lares elders said "We have the Stone and we will never give it up. This will be the last time your will ever see it. The Brucba warrior said "By the Title the Great ones gave me "He-who-runs" I will not flinch from your base words, do your worst!" At which the elders clapped their hands and the soldiers holding "He-Who-Runs" reached up and ripped his eyes out of his head and then dragged him off to be killed. At this point the group heard the sound of soft chuckling and bells chiming. Looking around they saw Cottilson Pie sitting up in a tree. They saw that everything around them had frozen in place, as if time had stopped. They asked him what was going on. He replied that they needed to remember the promise they made when they first arrived. (i.E. get the stone back) Then everything started moving again and the the group said that they could let the Lares speak to one of their Gods and Tyler grabbed Willem and held him before the Elders. Willem who had been borderline freaking out (he was told he was going to be carrying books and instead was in a strange new world and had just seen a man get his eyes ripped out of his head) totally lost it. He wet his pants and started big, ugly face, open mouth with huge sobs, crying. The group soon felt the ground starting to shake and looking back they saw that the ground was spliting right down the road creating a deep chasim. This caused the buildings of the town to begin to crumble and the elders and the other Lares began to run away. The group grabbed the Stone of Concordat and hightailed it out of town. They made it out of town and Luke and the remaining Brucba warrior met them in the forest and overjoyed to see the Stone led them back to the Brucba caves. The group placed the Stone back on the Dais in the large Burcba cavern and the Brucba threw them a massive party all night long. The next morning the group woke up, only to find themselves back in their camp on the mountain road where they had fallen asleep the night before, but they could softly hear bells chiming and laughter on the wind. They made it to Bologna and gave the sealed letter to the librarian at the university and he said he would consider what was written in the letter and send a messager with the books later if the university agreed to the deal. So the group headed back to Punta Rossa with Willem in tow.